Being Brothers (TRADUCCIÓN)
by FrostHeartGeass17
Summary: Es una serie de one-shots sobre ASL. Esta es una traducción del fanfic "Being Brothers" de Pizza yum.


—No deberías haber dicho esas cosas, ¿sabes? —dijo Sabo.

El chico de 10 años se negó a reconocer lo que había dicho su hermano y siguió caminando a través del bosque sujetando fuertemente su tubo. Todavía estaba muy irritado y molesto con su hermano menor como para importarle lo que dijera cualquiera.

Escuchó al rubio soltar un suspiro de frustración.

—Él come nuestra comida todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué esta vez te has enojado con él?

—Le dije que no la tocara —respondió Ace.

—Siempre dices eso y él de todas formas lo hace. Nunca te habías enojado tanto. Así que, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Sabo demandó mirando con furia al otro chico—. ¿Por qué has estado tan malhumorado últimamente? Quiero decir, siempre lo estás, pero esto es ridículo. Exageraste y creo que realmente heriste sus sentimientos.

Ace paró de caminar y se volvió hacia su hermano, apretando su tubo ligeramente. Él sabía que había estado más gruñón últimamente y sabía que se estaba desquitando con Luffy. Estaba estresado por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses: el hecho de que Sabo fue llevado a la fuerza de vuelta con su "familia", lidiar con Bluejam, el incendio, pensar que Sabo estaba muerto y luego que el susodicho regresara milagrosamente gracias a un hombre extraño quien traía puesta una capa y tenía un raro tatuaje en su rostro. Habían pasado tantas cosas y le resultaba difícil lidiar con todo y Luffy estaba allí todo el tiempo solo siendo una molestia. Era fácil enojarse con el chico más joven.

—No es posible herir los sentimientos de alguien tan idiota como lo es Luffy —Ace dijo esquivando la mirada. No vio el tubo dirigiéndose a su cabeza hasta que fue demasiado tarde—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —demandó sobando el chichón en su cabeza.

—No seas malo con Luffy. No voy a tolerar más eso. Ahora, ¿por qué le dijiste a Luffy que no lo necesitábamos y que debería largarse y vivir por su cuenta en el bosque?

—No creí que me iba a tomar en serio —Ace se defendió.

Sabo le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que no estaba sorprendido.

—Está bien, lo siento. No quise decir eso. Pensé que sería como siempre que digo algo hiriente y él solo se ríe. No pensé que él en realidad se adentraría al bosque por su cuenta.

—Pero lo hizo. No sé porque estás sorprendido. Él ha estado más sensible de lo usual últimamente. Ahora cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea le enoja.

—Sí, y eso es fastidioso.

—Es comprensible. Tú estás más malhumorado y él está más llorón. Ha sido de esa forma desde que regresé.

Ace mordió su labio sin saber cómo responder.

—Sé que estaban tristes pensando que estuve muerto por un tiemp-.

—Una semana. Pensamos durante una semana que estuviste muerto —Ace le interrumpió.

—Es-está bien. Pensaste que estuve muerto durante una semana. También Luffy lo hizo. Él también pensó que Bluejam te había matado.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo te sentirías si después de haberme ido, creyeras que Luffy había muerto y luego pensaras que yo había muerto y después ambos regresáramos? Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías?

Ace miró al rubio. Él en realidad no había pensado eso. Si él pensara que Luffy había muerto, estaría devastado y, en menos de 24 horas, Luffy creyó que ambos estaban muertos. No era de extrañar que él hubiera estado tan empalagoso y quejumbroso últimamente. Y Ace no ayudaba gritándole todo el tiempo.

—Sí, lo que sea —Ace sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos—. Hay que encontrarlo para regresar a la casa antes de que se oscurezca el cielo.

Sabo asintió y los dos continuaron buscando a su perdido y excesivamente emocional hermanito menor.

—¡Ayuda!¡Ayúdenme!

Ace sintió su corazón detenerse. Él conocía ese grito. Lo había oído antes y lo odiaba.

Giró para mirar a Sabo solo por una fracción de segundo. Los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos por el pánico que Ace también compartía. Con un acuerdo inexpresado, se dirigieron hacia donde se oían los gritos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayu-

Okay, Ace se retractó. Le gustaban más los gritos que el repentino silencio.

Si es posible, se forzó a sí mismo a correr más deprisa y Sabo hizo lo mismo. Pareció que les tomó horas encontrar a su objetivo cuando en realidad solo fueron segundos.

Ambos irrumpieron en un espacio abierto y la primera cosa que vieron fue el conocido sombrero de paja tendido en el césped. Ace se quedó mirando incomprensiblemente el sombrero. No podía ser el de Luffy. Su hermano nunca dejaría abandonado ese sombrero. Si el sombrero estaba aquí entonces, ¿dónde estaba su-

—¡Luffy!

La atención de Ace se desvió del sombrero para mirar al rubio que ahora estaba recostado junto a una horrorosamente conocida figura. Rápidamente, miró alrededor suyo y justo alcanzó a ver un oso a punto de desaparecer completamente entre los árboles. No fue difícil darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido momentos atrás. Ace apretó su tubo preparándose para atacar a la criatura.

—¡Ace!

Su mirada se volvió hacia sus hermanos. Sabo estaba inclinado sobre Luffy, sus mangas estaban empapadas con la sangre de su hermanito.

Dirigiéndole al oso una última mirada, él recogió el sombrero desechado antes de ir corriendo a ayudar a Sabo. Asegurándose de no poner el sombrero en el creciente charco de sangre, lo puso en el suelo al costado de la cabeza de su hermanito.

—¿Q-qué hacemos? —preguntó mirando hacia abajo y a Luffy. Al instante, deseó no haberlo hecho. Tragó para mantener la bilis de subir por su garganta.

Había sangre por todos lados y carne arrancada del pecho y estómago de Luffy. Ace estaba seguro de que podía ver las entrañas de Luffy.

—N-no lo sé —Sabo nunca había sonado tan inseguro en todo el tiempo que Ace lo había conocido—. Creo que debemos detener el sangrado.

—¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? —Ace ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermanito mucho menos tocarlo en la condición que se encontraba.

—¡No lo sé! ¡¿Por qué no tratas de averiguarlo?! —Sabo gritó con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Fue en ese punto que Ace se dio cuenta de que el otro chico estaba asustado y estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. No era normal que Sabo entrara en pánico.

Ace respiró profundamente y mordió su labio pensando lo más rápido que pudo.

—La casa de Dadan no está tan lejos de aquí. Podríamos llevarlo allí en menos tiempo del que nos tomaría en parar el sangrado.

—¡No podemos llevarle hasta allá en el estado en que se encuentra!

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? Si no hacemos algo, él va a mor-

Ace no se atrevió a terminar la oración. Luffy era su hermano menor. Él era quien les hacía sonreír y al que se suponía que debían proteger. Luffy no podía- No. Ace se rehusaba a dejar que algo le sucediera.

Sabo lucía como si Ace le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Vamos. Necesitamos conseguir ayuda. Solo ponle en mi espalda. Él va a estar bien pero necesitamos hacer algo.

—Tienes razón.

A Sabo solo le tomó unos segundos realizar lo que le había pedido el pelinegro. Trató de hacerlo lo más cuidadosamente posible para no causarle más daño a Luffy, pero no estaba seguro si sus esfuerzos funcionaron o no. Con el menor en su espalda, Ace no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

* * *

Sabo observó por un segundo como Ace corría por el bosque con su hermano menor en su espalda. El rubio sacudió su cabeza antes de tomar el sombrero de paja y el tubo de Ace y seguir a su hermano, rápidamente alcanzándole e incluso sobrepasándole. Él golpeaba todo aquello que trataba de interponerse en su camino. Ellos llegaron a la casa de los bandidos en tiempo récord.

Sin siquiera detenerse para respirar por un momento, Sabo se tiró contra la puerta. Maldijo en voz alta cuando no pudo abrirla. Los malditos bandidos habían cerrado con seguro la maldita puerta.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Tienen que ayudarnos! ¡Por favor!-gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Ace decidió colocarse a su lado para patear la puerta.

—¡Abran la puerta!

Se escuchó un clic: Magra había abierto la puerta.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el bandido.

—Oso —fue lo único que Sabo pudo decir.

—Por favor, ayúdale —dijo Ace.

Magra asintió antes de cargar al menor entre sus brazos y entrar rápidamente a la casa.

Treinta segundos después de que Luffy estuvo fuera de su vista, Sabo no pudo aguantar más. Él corrió a una esquina de la casa y vomitó. Se sorprendió de que, segundos después, Ace hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez de que ambos terminaran de vomitar, entraron a la casa y se pararon frente a la puerta donde Magra estaba curando a Luffy. Se sentaron en silencio para esperar a que Magra termine y les diga cómo estaba Luffy. Ace golpeaba rítmicamente su cabeza contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Sabo quería gritarle que se detuviera pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para pronunciar algo. Él sólo apretó el sombrero de paja que estaba en sus manos. Ambos temían que el bandido saliera del cuarto y les dijera que ya era muy tarde para salvar a su hermano.

Sabo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados en frente de la puerta, pero ya era tarde cuando por fin se abrió. Ambos se pusieron de pie y estaban ansiosos y temían escuchar las noticias sobre el estado de Luffy.

—Ace, Sabo. Pensé que ya estaban durmiendo —dijo Magra rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo estaríamos? —Sabo preguntó sorprendido. ¿Cómo Ace y él podrían dormir sabiendo que Luffy estaba grave?

—Déjate de tonterías y ve al grano —demandó Ace—. Dinos cómo está Luffy.

Magra dirigió su mirada hacia el piso y suspiró tristemente.

Sabo sintió su mundo colapsar. No podía ser posible. Luffy, su dulce, inocente y estúpido hermano menor, no podía estar mu-

—¿Es-está mu-muerto? —preguntó Ace en voz baja.

Magra levantó su cabeza y se veía horrorizado.

—¡No! Él no está muerto. Bueno, todavía no. No, disculpen, eso no es lo que quise decir. Luffy está vivo, pero su condición es crítica: sus heridas son graves. Logré vendarle, pero si sus heridas hubieran sido un poco más profundas o si no lo hubiera traído a tiempo, él hubiera muerto.

—Entonces, ¡¿por qué luces tan triste?! —los dos chicos preguntaron.

Magra les dedicó una mirada algo desgarradora y a Sabo le asustó eso.

—Si es que logra sobrevivir por las siguientes veinticuatro horas, él podría hacer una buena recuperación. Pero, lo más probable es que muera antes —dijo el bandido.

Sin saber qué decir, Sabo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho.

—Así que Luffy todavía puede mo-

Ace dijo eso sin ser capaz de terminar la temida palabra y Sabo no le culpaba por no ser capaz.

—Ustedes deberían entrar para acompañarle —dijo Magra.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron oír.

Luffy estaba recostado en un futón en medio de la habitación con sus vendas claramente visibles. Estaba durmiendo, mas su rostro no se veía en paz.

Sabo, sin quitar sus ojos del menor, se sentó a su derecha y apenas notó que Ace hizo lo mismo en el otro lado del futón. El rubio gentilmente colocó el amado sombrero al lado de la cabeza de su dueño. Él esperaba que a Luffy le hiciera feliz verlo si es que...mejor dicho, cuando Luffy despertara. Sabo no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo observando a Luffy.

—Luffy —dijo Ace sollozando, lo que llamó la atención de Sabo—, p-por favor no te mueras. ¡No lo decía en serio cuando dije que nosotros no te necesitábamos! Por favor, mejórate.

Sabo no pudo evitar mirar a su mejor amigo y hermano. Nunca había visto a Ace llorar y ahora él estaba llorando fuertemente. Se paró y se puso al lado de su hermano.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Sé que no soy bueno y que Sabo es mejor hermano que yo. Lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa —dijo Ace.

Sabo no pudo soportarlo más.

—Cállate —Sabo se arrodilló junto a Ace e hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: le abrazó—. Tú no quisiste que esto sucediera. Sé que nunca lastimarías a Luffy a propósito. Cometiste un error, las cosas que dijiste no las decías en serio, lastimaste sus sentimientos y Luffy salió herido. Aun así, no fue tu culpa.

—P-pero y-

—Cállate. No digas cosas malas sobre ti mismo —el rubio respiró profundamente y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que Ace lo necesitaba—. Tú y Luffy son lo único que tengo y son lo más importante para mí. El hecho de que ustedes sean mis hermanos es lo que más atesoro en el mundo. Tuve que irme y creer que los había perdido para que me diera cuenta de que haría lo que fuera para quedarme con ustedes. Luffy va a estar bien, porque no vamos a dejar que muera.

—No podemos hacer nada para ayudarle.

—Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo para ayudarle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio (Ace todavía estaba abrazado a Sabo) y se quedaron mirando al hermanito que tanto querían.

—¿Qué pasa si Luffy no logra sobrevivir? —preguntó Ace rompiendo el silencio.

—Es Luffy. Es obvio que lo va a lograr.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Yo también lo espero. Sabo pensó.

* * *

Al mediodía, Magra entró a la habitación para ofrecerle a Ace y a Sabo algo de comer y para revisar el estado de Luffy. La comida permaneció intacta cuando el bandido se fue. Parecía erróneo comer algo, ya que no sabían si Luffy iba a vivir o no.

Ace se dedicó a pensar lo que Sabo le había dicho. Lo que más atesoraba el rubio en el mundo era el hecho de ser hermanos. Saber eso le hacía más fácil admitir lo siguiente:

—Tú y Luffy también son lo que más atesoro.

Sabo se sorprendió por la repentina declaración.

—Lo sé —respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ace se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo cuando vio que Sabo lucía un poco más feliz que momentos atrás. A pesar de que no les gustaba hablar de ello, era importante que ambos supieran lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a Luffy lo que él significa para nosotros. De esa forma, cuando le grite, sabrá que en realidad no lo digo en serio —dijo Ace.

—¿En serio crees que nos escuche lo suficiente para que entienda lo que nosotros le queremos decir?

—Quizás. Nunca se sabe con Luffy.

—Cierto. Pero no estaría de más decirle.

—¿Decirme qué? —se escuchó una voz rasposa preguntar.

Ace dirigió su mirada rápidamente al menor.

—¡Luffy, estás despierto! —Sabo exclamó feliz.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Luffy de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ace.

Luffy se quedó pensativo por un momento y trató de sentarse, pero un grito de dolor se lo impidió.

—No trates de sentarte, tonto —ambos hermanos le dijeron y gentilmente le recostaron en el futón.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? —Luffy gimió.

—Fuiste atacado por un oso —Ace le explicó.

—Oh.

—"Oh", dice él —Sabo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —demandó Ace.

—Voy a llamar a Magra para que revise a Luffy y se asegure que esté bien.

El pelinegro asintió antes de voltear a ver al menor, quien tenía una mirada pensativa.

—No pienses demasiado porque te va a doler la cabeza —dijo Ace.

—¿Ace?

Luffy se veía exhausto y el mayor podía notar que se le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Te hice enojar.

Ace sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Luffy no recordaba haber sido atacado por un oso, pero sí recordaba que Ace estaba enojado con él. Luffy pudo haber muerto creyendo que Ace le odiaba. Así que se prometió que Luffy siempre sabría cuánto lo querían.

—Está bien, Luffy. Fui un idiota por decirte esas cosas.

—¿No estás molesto?

—No, no lo estoy. Siento haber dicho que Sabo y yo estaríamos mejor sin ti. No lo decía en serio.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Magra y Sabo.

* * *

El bandido revisó exhaustivamente a Luffy ignorando sus quejidos. Pero, fue ligeramente más difícil ignorar las miradas fulminantes de Sabo y Ace.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando sacó las vendas para mirar mejor la herida. Luffy gritó de dolor. Magra se aseguró de no mirar a los chicos que estaban detrás de él, porque tenía miedo de que le matarían por causarle más dolor al menor.

Después de que terminó de cambiarle las vendas, fue empujado por Ace y Sabo. Ellos recostaron a Luffy en el futón y pronto el menor se encontraba ya durmiendo. Su rostro se veía más en paz que la noche anterior.

—Le está yendo bien —dijo Magra—. Mientras no haya complicaciones y no trate de corretear muy pronto, él estará bien.

—Por supuesto que él está bien —dijo Sabo con seguridad.

—Después de todo, él es nuestro hermano menor —Ace sonrió.


End file.
